Silver avenger
Silver Avenger is MilkTankerMedia’s Second film Separating Season 2 and Season 3 Plot: Sodor has been Destroyed By a Bombing Campaign Staged By The British Government. The Only Survivors Loyal to Sodor are: Edward,Diesel,James,Toby,Lady,Percy and Oliver Queen with His followers. [[Edward|'Edward']]' and Diesel Collect Engine Armour Constructed By Queens Consolidated, However They Hear Other Diesels Approaching, So Diesel Stayed Behind. Stafford Reveals Himself to Diesel and Tricks Him into Telling Him Where The Other Steam Engines are Before Ramming Him off The Rails and Betraying Him Edward Arrives at Tidmouth Sheds Where The Others are (Bar Oliver Queen) and Percy Applies The Armour to Himself.' We Go Back to Before Sodor is Destroyed and The Completion of Tidmouth Tower and The Death of Burnet Stone is announced on The London News. Thomas Gets His New Radio fitted. While Pulling a Night Goods Train with Percy, Thomas Spots a Silver Tank Engine That He Has Never Seen before and notifies Sir Topham Hatt The following Day. The Fat Controller Organises a Search Party of Duck, Oliver , Donald and Douglas To Search for The Silver Engine. A few Days Later Thomas Sees The Silver Tank Engine Again . He Reveals That He is The Percy from The future, Who Has Come Back in Time with Lady’s Magic to Save Sodor from a Terrible fate. We See flashbacks of Percy (in His Silver Armour),Edward and Lady Making Their Way Towards The Magic Buffers , But Diesels Apprehend Lady and Edward, So Only Percy Makes it Through. Thomas agrees to Help The future Percy . [[Lady|'Lady']]' Carrying Lily Stone and Her Husband Patch Appear from The Magic Buffers. They are Greeted By Toby, Who Remarks on How Long it’s Been Since Their Last Consultation. Lily informers Toby of Their Inheritance Of all Burnet Stone Possessions including Lady. Toby Radios Thomas and Thomas agrees to meet Lady at Tidmouth Sheds in an Hour. Due to The future Percy Appearing Thomas forgets about This and Remembers Later in The Evening, So He Visits Burnet Stone Workshop Where Lady is Stationed. Lady informes Thomas of Lily and Patch‘s Inheritance and Tells Him That Since Lily and Patch Live on The Mainland They Might Not Be able to see each other anymore.' [[Thomas|'Thomas']]' returns to Sodor to find The future Percy Waiting for Him. During his Days in The Past, Percy found Out That Arry and Bert Have Been Stealing Supplies for P.T. Boomer. He Orders Thomas to Consult Them at The Scrap Yard in oOder to find out more. Thomas sees Arry and Bert Provide Spencer with Stolen Supplies. Spencer Moves Out of Sight Due to Thomas‘ Appearance, However Arry and Bert Attempt to Apprehend Thomas, Not Wanting to Risk Thomas Having Seen Spencer Future Percy pushes Arry off The Rails Bert Escapes along with The Other Lorries Associated with P.T. Boomers Plan. Spencer Makes Off with The Supplies So Thomas Radios Gordon to Prevent Spencer from Escaping,While Percy threatens Arry with Blowing Him To Bits if He Notified Anyone of His Appearance. Harvey spots Spencer and Tells All Engines Through His Radio. BoCo and Gordon almost Catch Him, But at The Last few Seconds Spencer Escapes Through The Magic Buffers.' [[Percy|'Percy']]' and Thomas Decide to Confront Mr Percival Due to Thomas‘ Previous Encounter with Oliver Queen and The Percy from The Present in The Episode “Allegience. Percy Apprehends Mr Percival in His Car, Where He Reveals That Sir Topham Hatt was To Be Captured By P.T. Boomer The following Day. Percy tasks Thomas With Pre-empting This, However Thomas,Annie and Clarabel are all Caught Anyway.' [[Lady|'Lady']]', Lily and Patch - Now Associated with The future Percy - Appear on The Roof of Tidmouth Tower Where Thomas and Sir Steven Topham Hatt are Being Held Hostage. Patch Swings Down to The Piece of Track Where Thomas is Located with Some Coal, and Manages to Get Thomas off The Tower. P.T. Boomer is Recording Sir Topham Hatt to Declare War on Britain, When Lily Breakes in and Shoots P.T. Boomer and His Three followers. In His Dying Moments, P.T. Boomer sends a Recording of Mr. Percival to Commissioner Moonstone Declaring War on Britain. He also Reveals That The Tower would Self Destruct in a few Minutes. Harold is Called to Remove Lily and Lady from The Roof of Tidmouth Tower, While Sir Steven Makes Off with Thomas and Patch at The Bottom. Spencer Places His Explosives Next To The Parliament Building, However is Confronted By Grant (also now Associated with The future Percy), Who Manages To De Rail Spencer and The Bomb Before it Can Detonate. as a Back Up Plan Edward is Called Out of His Shed to Run around with The Silver Armour from The Present Reality.' '''During The Last Paragraph, We Get Numerous Scenes of The Alternate future. Tasha Stone is Briefly Mentioned. Oliver Queen and his Associates are all killed By Slave, Edward and James are Pushed into Rivers Due to Lady‘s and Toby’s Refusal To Tell P.T. Boomer Where They Sent Percy and Lady is Left to Die Due to Her Lack of Magic. What Happened to Toby and Diesel is Unknown, However it is Likely That Toby Suffered The Same fate as James and Diesel was also Killed One Way or Another.' Future Percy Goes to Stop Edward, However is Stopped By The Percy from The Present, who Eventually Agrees to Let His Counterpart Go. At The End Lady sends Future Percy Back to His Own Time. Percy Reveals That One Day He will Wake Up When He was Sent Back in The Alternate future and He Will Not Remember Anything That Has Happened to Him Since Then. This Happens to Him at The End of The film(Video) Characters: Steam Engines: [[Thomas|'Thomas']].' [[Edward|'Edward]].''' '''Future Edward. [[Henry|'Henry']].' [[Gordon|'Gordon]].' [[James|'James]].''' '''Future James. [[Percy|'Percy']].''' '''Future Percy. [[Toby|'Toby']].''' '''Future Toby. [[Duck|'Duck']].' [[Donald & Douglas|'Donald & Douglas]].' [[Oliver|'Oliver]].' [[Jasper|'Diesel]].''' '''Future Diesel. [[Lady|'Lady']].''' '''Future Lady. [[Stafford|'Stafford']].' [[Spencer|'Spencer]].' [[Grant|'Grant]].' [[Arry and Bert|'Arry and Bert]] [[BoCo|'BoCo']] [[Harvey|'Harvey']] [[Connor|'Connor']] [[Mavis|'Mavis']] Cameo: [[Spamcan|'D199']] [[Bowler|'D261']] [[Splatter & Dodge|'Splatter & Dodge']] [[Engine at Shining Time|'Engine at Shining Time']] Other Vehicles : [[Harold|'Harold']] Numerous Cars and Lorries ( cameo ) Coaches: [[Annie and Clarabel|'Annie and Clarabel']]' (cameo)' Other Coaches (cameo) People: [[Sir Topham Hatt|'Sir Topham Hatt']] [[Lily Stone|'Lily Stone']] [[Patch|'Patch']] [[P.T. Boomer|'P.T. Boomer']] [[Oliver Queen|'Oliver Queen']] Slave [[Mr Percival|'Mr Percival']] [[Comissioner Moonstone|'Comissioner Moonstone']] News Reporters Person Working for Moonstone. Follower of P.T. Boomer in Red. Follower of PT Boomer. Follower of P.T. Boomer (is Only Heard Through a Phone) A Follower of P.T. Boomer (cameo) Queen Consolidated Employees (cameo) [[Thomas|'Thomas']]’ Driver and fireman (cameo) [[Burnett Stone|'Burnett Stone']]' (mentioned and cameo)' [[Tasha Stone|'Tasha Stone']]' (mentioned)' [[Mrs Percival|'Mrs Percival']]' (mentioned)' Voiced By MilkTankerMedia